The Fight of a Lifetime
by evilcoconuts
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Juvia were all viciously attacked by a dark guild, almost to the point of death. Find out how their guys tend to their rescue and revenge.
1. Four Lives

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called across the guild hall as she made her way to the table he was seated at with Happy.

"Hey Luce!" He called back. Lucy sat across from them and placed a bag on the table.

"I have something for you guys." Lucy said with her best smile. Natsu quickly snatched the bag and ripped the bag open.

"Fish!" Natsu's eyes started to twinkle and he began to drool. Happy looked identical.

"Not just any fish, these are the rarest fish in Fiore!" Lucy spoke proudly.

"Where did you get these?" Happy's voice sounded like he was hypnotized.

"From a little job I did in town earlier. I would have invited you, but I wanted to surprise you. Both of you have done so much for me, I wanted to do something nice."

"You need to marry this woman, Natsu..." Happy attempted to whisper but was so focused on the fish.

"Yeah..." Natsu didn't even hear what happy said, he was so intrigued by the multicolored fish.

"Uuuh... no need for all of that..." Lucy blushed and tried to change the subject.

"Dig in, and enjoy!" She said cheerfully. Happy flew down and stuffed one in his mouth. His face practically melted off of his head.

"Mif if teh beft fith eva!" (This is the best fish ever!) The blue cat attempted to say.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled, shoving a whole fish down his throat.

"Well I'm off!" Lucy waved at the pair stuffing their faces.

"Woah where are you goin'?" Natsu's mouth was full.

"Oh, Levy, Erza, Juvia, and I are having a girls night at this club near by. They're waiting on me so I'll see ya later!" Lucy waved again and Natsu waved back thanking her for the amazing food. Lucy made her way to the bar and walked through the double doors. The bar was quaint and old fashioned. It wielded a long wooden bar and about ten wooden tables. There were people everywhere, drinking, laughing, and fighting. It almost felt like Fairy Tail's guild hall, just more peaceful. Over to her left the three women were seated. They waved over at Lucy.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lucy took a seat.

"Where you with Natsuuuu?" Levy teased. Lucy could tell she had already begun drinking.

"Cut it out! It's not like that!" Lucy hissed playfully. The girls just laughed. Juvia raised her glass.

"Lets make this a night to remember!" They all clinked their glasses and sipped down their drinks. All of the sudden, Erza stood up.

"Every one get out of the bar!" She yelled.

"What's going on?" Levy asked.

"Something's coming, I can feel it! Help every one out!" She yelled demandingly. The girls got every one outside, but none of them could make it out themselves. Right as the last customer was thrown outside by Erza, a large smokey bomb hit the building, shattering everything inside. The black smoke billowed high into the night's air.

A crowd began to form in front of the infirmary. So many members of the guild wanted to see what had happened.

"They are alive, but they're in a critical state. We can only allow one of you to go in at a time so please be patient." Wendy held her tears back and tried her best to be strong.

"Lucy! Erza!" Natsu called from the back of the room. "I'm going in first!" Natsu demanded as he pushed his way through the small crowd. Happy flew above his head. He swung the door open. Natsu raced into the room, unaware of the severity of the situation. Happy was right behind him. He walked between Lucy's and Erza's beds which were placed next to each other. He looked over at Erza, and was struck with shock. He had never seen Erza struck so badly. He glanced over at Lucy, lying still on her bed. He leaned over and grabbed her hand, it was so cold. Her cheek bones protruded under her skin. She was covered in scrapes and bruises. She looked dead. He held her hand and tried to warm it with his fiery palms, but to no avail. He could hear her heart thumbing so slow.

"Lucy...Erza..." Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder and placed his hands over his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Lucy... Wake up..." His voice sounded weak. His eyes filled with angry tears. He laid her hand back on the table and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I will kill the person that did this to you and Erza and everyone else! I promise!" He yelled. Natsu's body caught fire as he stood over Lucy. His eyes glowed with rage. He shot out of the infirmary. Now it was Gray's turn to go in. He walked over to Juvia's bed with his hands in his pocket, not knowing what to expect. Gray stood over Juvia's practically lifeless body. He took his hands from his pockets and touched Juvia's arm with his fingertips. It was practically frozen. Her chest hardly moved as her breathing was slowed. Her face was more pale than usual. He could feel an immense amount of angst and hatred rise through his chest. He turned and stormed out of the room with his hands curled into fists.

"Tch, Who ever did this is going to pay." He mumbled through his gritted teeth. He passed Gajeel in the hallway. Gajeel entered the room. He could smell Levy's scent. She was in the corner next to Juvia. He walked passed all the women in their state. His temper was already rising. When he turned and looked at Levy, she was lifeless. Her tiny body not moving. Gajeel slammed his fist into the wall, smashing a giant hole in it. He was humped over and completely infuriated. He stormed out of the room and turned to Wendy.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!" Gajeel yelled on at the top of his lunges. The whole guild went silent.

"Ummm... Natsu and Gray went to look at the scene... They're seeing if they can find any clues..." Wendy whimpered.

"I'd help too, but I think I'm more useful here. Porlyusica and I are going to work on a cure." Wendy was intimidated by Gajeel's appearance. She could feel his magic power increasing with his anger.

"Contact that blue haired guy that likes Erza!" He called over his shoulder. Gajeel took off at high speed toward the site. When he got there, Natsu and Gray were searching the rubble.

"I can't catch a scent what the hell?!" Natsu stood up and scratched his head.

"Maybe it's because you're too stupid." Gray yelled over his shoulder as he threw a log toward Natsu.

"Watch were you're throwing things!"

"Heh, I missed." Gray sneered back.

"Will you too shut up and get to work?" Gajeel stepped in with his booming voice. The three of them searched the large pile of debris but found nothing. They spent hours talking to witnesses and searching for clues. The only information they received was how the incident happened. No one saw anything but the explosion. Defeated, they made their way to the guild hall. All three of them sat, depressed at a table, when some one walked through the guild doors. Natsu looked up to see a cloaked man standing in the door way.

"Who are you and what did you do to Lucy?!" He exclaimed. The man lowered his hood to reveal blue hair and red mark on the right side of his face.

"Where's Erza?" He asked immediately. All three of the men pointed toward the clinic. Jellal rushed toward the door and opened it slowly. He walked passed the injured scanning their faces. He had seen this before. He kneeled next to Erza's bed. He took her hand in his.

"I'm here Erza. I know you can sense me." Just then, Erza's fingers twitched in response. Jellal smiled.

"Even in a state like this, you're still fighting..." He whispered.

"There's something I need to tell you, you can't stay in this state for long... I've see this before. Erza, you only have 4 days to live."


	2. Four Days

Jellal stood up and looked at Erza. She looked so pale and her skin was cold. Jellal had seen this many times before. He brushed a few stands of hair from her face and gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Don't worry. That means we have a whole four days to cure you." Jellal gave her a tiny smile and headed for the group of men humped over at a table. When he arrived, he stood at the foot of the wooden, liquor stained table.

"Listen up guys." He laid his palms face down on the table.

"I've seen this before. I don't know how to say this in an easy way. Those women only have four days to live." He curled one of his hands into a fist and punched the table. Natsu shot up from his seat.

"WHAT?! YOU BETTER NOT BE LYIN' TO ME!" Natsu shook a flaming fist in Jellal's direction.

"I wish I were..." Jellal lowered his head.

"Is there a cure?" Gray's voice was low. His arms were crossed against his chest.

"Yes, but the only people who know what it is, are the same people who attacked the girls." Jellal still hadn't lifted his head.

"Ok, so we find the guild, and beat them until they give us a cure and then we kill them. Easy." Natsu said conceitedly.

"Natsu, if it were that easy, I would have done it already." Jellal was getting annoyed.

"Gihi, let me have a go with them." Gajeel let a grin crawl across his lips.

"You absolutely cannot underestimate these guys." Jellal stood up straight and crossed his arms.

"We've failed at many attempts to track these guys. They are professionals of not leaving any trace behind."

"Great, so we have to track the un-trackable." Gray dropped his forehead on the table.

"All we have is this." Jellal pulled a scrap of cloth from his pocket. It was badly burned, but part of a guild insignia was still visible. It was too burned to make out, but it was still a start.

"How do you know this is even their guild insignia?" Gray asked. Other than Jellal, Gray was probably the smartest guy amongst them. Natsu and Gajeel preferred the "punch first, ask questions later" strategy.

"Well... We don't, but I've taken this to Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus, and he searched his database to see if there was anything similar amongst the dark guilds. In the end, the search was inconclusive.

"So we're practically empty handed..." Gajeel mumbled through his teeth.

"Not necessary. I know a wizard who lives in a cave up in Mount Hakobe, which isn't too far. He can trace objects to their original owner. For a price."

"Ok so whats the price?" Gray stood up from his seat. Jellal looked down at the table again, almost too ashamed to say it.

"He... He'll only work for women. Good news is, that his sight isn't too good. I have a plan..." Jellal gritted his teeth at the thought.

"I don't get it, but lets go!" Natsu cheered. The men made their way up the mountain in dresses and high heels. Natsu had decided on a pink fluffy dress and a blonde wig. Gray was dressed in a blue dress and placed his hair in pigtails. Gajeel sported a tight dress in which he shoved melons in, to create breasts. Jellal was the only smart one who hadn't changed yet. He thought it'd be a bad idea to try and trek up a mountain in that kind of clothing.

"Ugh... My feet..." Natsu whined. Just as he said that, one of the heels on Gajeel's high heel snapped. He tumbled backward.

"SHIT!" Gajeel yelled as he fell into a large pile on snow. Jellal couldn't help but laugh at the foolish sight.

"Shut it, pretty boy!" Gajeel growled back. The men finally made it to the cave where Jellal changed into a sexy maid costume. The other guys looked at him sideways. Jellal just sighed and walked into the entrance of the cave. As they walked in, a foul stench resonated around them. The air was heavy and the stalactites dripped, creating an echo. There was an uneasy feeling surrounding them. The further they ventured, the darker it became. Natsu held his hand high and used his flames to light their path.

"How far in do we have to go?" Gray asked.

"That's what she said..." Natsu giggled. He thought he was so clever. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Not too much further." Jellal spoke faintly, trying not to create an echo. All of the sudden, Jellal felt an unfamiliar presence behind him. As he turned around he met with a face inches away from his.

"Hello Ladies..." The raspy voice spoke. The old man was on his tip toes and was adjusting his glasses as to see Jellal better. He wore a thick brown bear skin robe, and wool socks. It seemed his pants were missing.

"Uhh..." Jellal coughed as to cover up his manly voice.

"Hello!" Jellal spoke in a high pitched voice and gave the old man a smile. The other men tried to hold in their laughter.

"You can cut the crap, I know you aren't women..." The old man backed away from Jellal and examined the cross dressed men.

"Heh... You know thats just a joke my friend started, he knew no woman would come here, so he told everyone that I would only see women... This was the last thing I expected." He laughed with his raspy voice and followed it with a rough cough. The men looked so embarrassed. Jellal's face shot blood red. Gajeel was pissed about his heel breaking too. They all changed into normal clothes and followed the hermit to his home. When they arrived, it was much nicer than they expected. This guy was practically living in luxury except everything was made from ice. Naturally, Gray walked around admiring the scene. Jellal forced Natsu to stand in a corner because he was too attempted to melt everything. It seemed like Jellal had just ended up babysitting, although he knew they had good intentions. The older gentleman lead them to the living room and sat them on some ice sofas which were more comfortable then they had expected.

"So what can I do for you, fellas?" He had sat in a criss cross style and reached for his pipe, lighting it.

"Umm..." Jellal reached in his pocket and pulled out the scrap of cloth.

"We need to know who this originally belonged to." Jellal passed the cloth the the man.

"Hmm... I've seen this symbol before..." He took too puffs from his pipe.

"We think it's a guild emblem..." Jellal tried to see if he could maybe jog his memory.

"Yes... This is a guild crest." The man pulled the pipe from his mouth and leaned toward the seated men across from him.

"This crest, is the crest of a guild named Yurei Manto, which means ghost cloak. They specialize in a type of cloaking. It can allow them to turn themselves invisible and cloak their scent. These guys are very difficult to track." He stuck the pipe back between his lips and sat back against his seat.

"This is a quite remarkable piece here, would you mind if I keep it?" He raised an eyebrow toward Jellal.

"Uhh.. Sure it's the least we can do for all of your help." Jellal's voice sounded genuine.

"Heh, I'll say. Whats remarkable is that you know this, yet you're a hermit!" Natsu splattered out.

"Shut up Idiot! Why does it matter?" Gray hissed.

"I don't know..." Natsu was very simple minded.

"No, he's right. The only reason I know this, is because I used to be in this guild long ago. Although when I was in it, it was just a few non-wizards and real wizards taking justice against evil guilds. It wasn't very effective as you could imagine. The fact that normal humans were in a guild mixed with wizards wasn't a very good idea. These non-wizards often got killed in battle, or a wizard would try to save the muggle from harm, and end up in a fatal state. There were a few guilds at the time who had done the same. Unfortunately, it has since been outlawed by the Magic Council due to the safety of everyone involved." He took a long drag off of his pipe. Natsu and the others stared in awe. There was a slight moment of silence.

"If only we could use Levy..." Gajeel murmured. The men thanked the old man for his time as they had received all of the information they needed. Since Levy was out cold, they decided to head back over to Blue Pegasus. Although Hibiki could use his magic to retrieve information, there was nothing new he could pull up. Before they had knew it, it was already day three. Just as they reached Fairy Tail, the men were met with bad news.

"Their organs are failing. Porlyusica and I are doing our best, but this poison is bad..." Wendy choked back tears. Natsu rushed by Wendy to get to Lucy.

"Lucy..." He whispered as he approached her bed side. She was so pail, she looked like death. He could tell she was in pain although she show no expression on her face. Natsu curled his hand into a fist and let a tear fall on Lucy's hand.

"I'll save you Luce, just hang in there..." His voice trailed off as he turned to face the other women.

"You hear me?! I'm going to save all of you!" Natsu yelled and stormed out. Just as Natsu reached the table of men in the Guild Hall, he noticed they were all huddled around something. When he approached he noticed it was a letter.

"Give us Jellal and we'll give you the cure. Midnight at the Giant Oak -YM."

"Heh, who knew we had the upper hand?" Natsu sneered.

"Yeah, now we can set a trap..." Gray gave Natsu a small fist bump.

"No, just let me go. I can handle myself..." Jellal let a devilish grin crawl across his lips.

"No way. We would never do tha..." Natsu tried to speak, but it was too late. Jellal had previously learned Mystogan's magic, even the sleep spell. Before he knew it, everyone was passed out. Jellal put a timer on the spell so that it would release at one in the morning, an hour after he was gone. As he sat under the oak tree and waited for the culprits, Jellal suddenly got a bad feeling. All of the sudden he was falling to the ground, paralyzed. He had seriously underestimated their abilities. As he lie still on the ground a man in a black cloak swung around and pulled a sack over his head.

* * *

To be continued!

You should totes go read my other stories off of my profile!

Comment and fav! I love to see what you guys think! xoxo


End file.
